Definantly Worth It
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: It's no secret that Soul and Maka have different music tastes, but when Soul teases Maka about her music a little to much it breaks her heart. Why is Maka suddenly so upset? Who will Soul cheer his usually tough miester up?


**I do not own a Soul Eater, its characters or S3rl, I just love dem all :P anyway hope you enjoy! WARNING-This will probably be really cheesy **

**Oh and despite what I say S3rl, your music is AWSOME! It is not shit in any way it was just trying to show the difference between both Soul and Maka's music taste.**

"Soul If you just gave techno a chance-"

"no, Makka its shit-"

"but!"

"No!"

Makka's face fell when he refused to,

"fine" she said softly "if you need me I'll be in my room" she added before turning away. Soul smirked knowing he had won the argument so just to annoy her even more he added

"I still cant believe you listen to that shit Makka, seriously Its that bad"

Makka didn't even respond just continued walking. Soul frowned, that was weird normally she would attack him with that sexy fire in her eyes, lunging at him with a book pulling her arm back for the imminent Makka chop. Soul shrugged and walked over to the couch plopping down lazily and scrolling through the TV channels.

It was half an hour later that Soul decided to check on Makka. He knocked on the door and after a few moments of listening he figured he probably had her head buried in book. He opened the door and was shocked to see Maka curled up on the bed with her headphones on. Soul walked over and pulled her headphones off.

"Oy Makka, Its seven, when are you going to make din-" he stopped mid sentence when Maka turned to face him. Her eyes were red and watery, her pigtails askew. She had been crying. Hastily Maka sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Im not really in the mood to make dinner Soul, could you just order for me?" It was then that Soul noticed the flyer Makka had clenched in her hand.

"sure but, Makka whats that?" Makka sniffed and through the crumpled paper into the bin

"nothing its not important, pizza?"

"what?"

"do you wanna have pizza for dinner, your ordering"

"ok" Soul half smiled at his miester before walking out of her room, yet as he quietly shut the door he saw her fall back sighing ands wiping her eyes. He couldn't help feeling guilty that he had made her cry.

Maka sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She was trying so hard to be angry at Soul but she had been finding it harder and harder to get angry towards him, for gods sake the Last Maka chop she tried was an ultimate fail. She sighed again running a hand through her hair. The door creaked making Makka look up to see a shy looking Soul, wait, Soul was acting shy? she thought puzzled.

"Hey Makka,pizza's here" he said rubbing the back of his head

"ok ill be right out" Makka said smiling weakly and standing up. "Ill just have a shower first. Soul nodded and stepped out of the way allowing her to leave the room. Yet he didn't leave, the image of that crumpled paper played through his mind. Why did she throw out? why did she have it clutched in her and as she cried? Was it a picture of another boy?! Soul looked up and was shocked to find that he had walked over to the bin. With curiosity getting the better of him he reached into the bin and pulled out the slightly tear soaked flyer. Carful not to tear it he un-scrunched it and scanned over the crinkled writing. It read:

ATTENTION ALL TECHNO FANS

The master S3rl is playing at the Death City entertainment centre next weekend

Be quick to secure tickets as they run out fast

Must come in pairs of two

Soul stared at the flyer. S3rl, where had he heard that name before? He thought. Then it hit hime, the reason Maka had been bugging him to give techno a chance, the reason she hadn't retaliated, the reason she had been bugging HIM. She wanted to go to this concert but, he glanced over the last line again, Must come in pairs of two, she wanted to go with him. Suddenly Soul felt guilty, he had made her cry. He heard the speak of the shower head and hastily stuffed the flyer into his jacket pocket and scrambled out into the living room sliding into a chair and throwing open the pizza box ramming a piece into his mouth so it appeared he had been eating the whole time, Makka didn't need to know that he had been in her room, much less that he needed her knowing what he was planning. That night they ate dinner in silence except for the occasional small talk.

When Soul woke up that morning he found that Maka and Tsubaki had already left so he was left alone with annoying, sex crazed cat.

"Nyaaa soul-kun" said a high pitched voice.

"speak of the devil" soul muttered. Blair bounded into the room wearing more or less no clothing.

"Wheres Maka?" Blair said perching on the table. Soul shrugged scanning over the note Maka had left

"She's gone out with Tsubaki apparently" Soul yawned rubbing his eyes and putting the kettle on.

"Yay! then its just me and you Soul-kun!" Soul groaned

"Lucky me"

"really!?"

"its called sarcasm Blair, now Im taking a shower" Soul grumbled

Blair huffed

"Why are you so grumpy my little scythe boy?" Soul stiffened then let his shoulders slump

"I made Maka cry" he sighed in defeat. Blair gasped

"Oh Soul, was it about that concert she's been wanting to go to" Soul looked up suddenly remembering the poster he had found.

"Oh" was all he could say. Blair pressed a manicured hand to her forehead and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh Soul you told her that her music is terrible didn't you." Soul could only nod glumly. "you need to make it up to her" said Blair changing into her cat form getting ready to go to work. Soul perked up at this

"Hey thats actually a good idea! Thanks Blair!" but she was already gone.

_A Few Days Later_

Maka lay on her bed to depressed to move. All she could think about was the concert.

Stupid Soul

Maka sighed and shut her eyes. The concert was in a few hours and she wasn't going.

Stupid Soul

Maka and Soul had barley spoken since he rejected her music and made her cry yet even Black*Star could tell that he was up to something. There was a knock on her door. Maka sat up rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Come in" she said her voice croaky from lake of use. Cautiously Soul opened her door dressed in black skinny jeans a clean top and black converse. Maka raised her eyebrow at his polished appearance.

"What do you want?" Soul just leaned against the door way and smirked at her. Maka's right eyebrow slid up to meet her raised left one.

"What?"

"I brought you something"

"Oh yes?"

"Oh yes" Soul just grinned at her and pulled an envelope out of his back pocket before throwing it to her. Carefully Maka slid her finger underneath the flap of paper opening the envelope. Two glossy slips of paper slid onto her lap. Slowly Maka turned them over. Her eyes widened. Both were tickets to go see S3rl's show tonight.

"No way" Maka breathed. She looked up at Soul (who was once again smirking and leaning against her door frame) and back at the tickets.

"No friggen way" she said again. Then a massive grin spread across her face. And she launched herself into Souls arms laughing.

"Soul your the best thank you so much!" She smiled sheepishly up at him. Soul chuckled

"Heh, well I was kinda bored and I hate seeing you cry, and cool guys like me don't just sit by and watch their meisters cry" he said smirking fondly at her (A.N- is it even possible to smirk fondly?) Maka grinned up at him before detaching herself from his chest.

"Well I better get ready" Soul nodded

"Ok, tell me when your ready"

An hour or so later Maka knocked on Soul's door.

"Soul time to go"

Soul opened the door and looked Maka up and down. She looked gorgeous wearing black tights, a blood red skirt, black Doc Martins, wristbands and a white singlet top that said 'why not?' Soul grinned at her and her and nodded

"Let's go then" he said pulling her out the door.

By the time the concert was over, the sun was ready to rise and Maka's face was flushed from the adrenaline. Soul and Maka came out both tired beyond believe and decided to take a cab home instead of Souls motorbike. They sat together in the back of the Taxi talking about the show

"See! Techno isn't that bad is it!?" Maka questioned him as they unlocked their apartment door. Soul just chuckled opening the door and switching on the light.

"I still hate it Maka, it sounds awful to me" Maka frowned her brow

"Then why did you come? You could have left during the concert" Soul flicked on the light and threw the keys onto the counter before walking over to his room. Just before he shut the door he turned around and smiled at Maka

"Watching you was definantly worth it babe" he grinned before shutting the door.

Maka blinked at his shut door then walked over to her own room. It was only as she was changing that she nearly fell over with realisation.

_Did Soul just call me babe?! _

"SOUL YOU IDIOT GET IN HERE" she yelled blushing furiously

From the other room Soul chuckled

"Took you long enough"

**Oh geez. Reading over this I realize how cheesy it is but I promised myself that U would try to update as much as possible. Anyway Thank you for reading it means More than you think C: and remember everything you Read & Review, you help save someone with swap nuts :D**

**Byeeeee**

**-Scarlett**


End file.
